


Black Memories

by Derp_Foxcoon



Category: Original Work, random - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, NOT A SUICIDE POEM!, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derp_Foxcoon/pseuds/Derp_Foxcoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random song I wrote when I was feeling sad. NOT A SUICIDE  SONG!</p>
<p>Also on FanFiction.net under the name Fangthehedgewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Memories

Black Memories: A Random Song

I lay here in my bed listening to the cars pass by.

Outside I may look peaceful and happy, but inside's the height of a storm.

Their voices haunt me and echo in my mind.

The tones of them drawing out tears.

Insults sting like African killer bees, constantly sticking in me.

Slowly my fortress begins to crumble around and my memories emerge...

(Black memories...I can't help but relive them each day...Black memories)

My Black Memories! I've tried to run but I can't escape from you!

My Black Memories! They're caused by those who's names I cannot say out loud!

Black Memories...

Black Memories...(I can't help but relive them!)

Dark Agony...(My sadness begins to consume me)

Black Memories...(I see the shadows moving towards me)

Black Memories...

All of my fears return!

Black Memories! (I can't live without them!)

Black Memories! (I can't stand to leave them!)

Dark Agony! (My pain begins to consume me!)

Black Memories! (I need you to stay alive!)

My Black Memories...(I can't help but relive them!)

My Dark Agony...(The pain lets me remember!)

My Black Memories..

The Dark Agony...

The Cold Feelings...(Of the glares they give me, are always...)

In my Black Memories...

End


End file.
